Jealousy Overload
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: 'Instead of love, it's jealousy in the air.' When both sides of a non-existent couple are jealous out of their minds, what kinds of things could occur? Drama or love? It's simply jealousy after all!


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way, shape or form. I also do not own the songs 'Jealousy' by Darren Criss, and 'I Want You To Want Me' by Cheap Trick.

Another one-shot. I'm simply not bothered to write something longer, because I feel that it would _never _end. Hope you like it~

I sort of beat up SeeU in this, so I'm really sorry to any SeeU fans!

Also, this is just a tiny birthday gift to one of my online friends; Andi! (Her FF name is cyberbubble99, so go read her fics~) Andi, my awesome little sister, Happy Birthday~ I hope you like this fluffy-ish little story here!

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy Overload<strong>

_Instead of love, it's jealousy in the air._

"Damn that bastard," she muttered venomously under her breath. "Why the hell would I even care who he hangs out with? Who cares if it was some really cute girl that actually had a chest and could speak Korean? 'Oh! Look at me! I'm SeeU-san; that overly-cheerful ditz that likes to flirt around with banana-loving shotas~!'"

A hand on her shoulder stopped her mid-rant.

"Umm... Rin-chan," a timid voice to her left said. "I think you're going a bit overboard with this SeeU-san-mocking-thing. Don't you think that you're a teensy bit _too_ jealous?"

The chatter in the hallway died down in a second as the students exchanged fearful glances. They then shot 'are-you-trying-to-kill-yourself' glares at Miku, who was oblivious to her surroundings with the exception of Rin.

Rin herself began to silently quiver, attempting to contain her rage. Her hands scrunched into fists as she lowered her head down, her bangs covering her eyes. Miku stared at her, her eyes reflective of those seen from a worrying mother's. The grip of her hand on Rin's shoulder didn't cease, which made the students' respect level for her increase with each passing second.

Rin couldn't stand it any longer. Shrugging her shoulder to toss the hand aside, she faced Miku in all her devilish-glory. Miku wasn't at all fazed, continuing to stare at Rin with the same expression.

Rin's right eye twitched.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" she cried out furiously, her right fist punching into a row of lockers beside her. Scarily enough, the impact of it made a small dent on one of the _metal _lockers. Everyone around them scurried backwards, Miku herself taking a few cautionary steps.

"Yes, yes. You're _definitely not _jealous," Miku said in an attempt to be reassuring, though her temptation to eye-roll at Rin's behavior growing strong. Rin, noting the sarcasm dripping in her tone, shot a glare and huffed, before walking down the corridor with her head held up high.

"I'm NOT jealous!" Rin shouted out, shooting one last scathing glare before rounding the next corner. Everyone's eyes turned to Miku, who simply shrugged.

"It's _so _obvious that she's jealous."

**..O..**

His fist clenched and unclenched in a hopeless attempt to keep himself from turning violent.

It was lunch, and he was sitting at his usual junk-filled table with Piko, Miku and Gumi. The others in their tight-knit group were either doing some extra-curricular activity or studying. The four of them were either the lazy-asses or the nerd who had already done what was needed.

His friends were watching him amusedly as he glared daggers at Kaito, their senpai who was sitting next to Rin at a table close by. He was helping Rin with some of her Algebra work. When Rin had asked if she could do that, he wondered why she wouldn't go ask him like usual.

A sickening feeling had formed in the pit of his stomach.

Gumi, being ever mischievous, decided to run her mouth off. "So Len-kun..." she drawled, gulping down the last of her sandwich. "Is there something wrong? I can't help but notice that you've been glaring at Kaito-senpai and Rin-chan for the past ten minutes, with murder written across your face."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm fine Gumi-san. And I wasn't glaring. I was just... merely _observing _how she's doing with the work."

Piko smiled, an impish grin spreading across his face. "Observing huh. Hey – aren't _you _usually the one that teaches Rin-chan when she needs help? Was there a disagreement or a lover's spat between you two or something?"

His narrowed eyes switched to Piko. "We are _not _lovers, and we definitely did not have a _spat _or whatever."

Miku giggled. "Sounds to me like someone's jealous~!"

He directed a fiercer glare towards the tealette. "I am _not _jealous."

The tealette sighed, her right hand twitching to give herself a facepalm. The others sitting with her were also tempted to do the same. Len pathetically glared at them, angry at what they were insinuating between him and his best _friend_.

"Guys, we're _best friends_, alright? Key word there; _friends_."

Gumi stifled a giggle. "Len-kun, there's a specific term that we can use right now for what you have just said, and that is, 'le Friendzone'."

At her words, Miku and Piko cracked up in fits of laughter, pounding their fists on the table from the humor. Even Gumi began laughing at her own words, flailing around to gasp for some air. People near them, who knew Len and Rin's relationship on some level, began snickering. Len gritted his teeth and punched the table, leaving a small dent from the impact.

"I am not in the 'friendzone'. And I am most certainly _not _jealous!" he growled out, giving them another infuriated glare before heading off towards the cafeteria doors. Eyes around the room followed him, as people murmured whispers towards each other.

Rin paused in the middle of the equation to look up at him, concerned about what could have gotten him so bothered. Kaito, sitting beside her, fought the temptation to laugh and glanced at Miku. She caught his gaze and winked.

Miku then turned around to stare at where Len had punched the table earlier, outlining the mark left behind with her index finger. "These guys really need to confess to each other soon, or else they'll both be paying for more school property damage than need be."

**..O..**

Rin huffed, annoyed at her own stupidity. Foolishly, she had left behind her Science textbook in her locker, and she had a wonderfully difficult assignment that she had left to procrastination due the next day. On occasions similar, she would have asked Len to help her, and they'd probably be done in one or two hours flat, but something in her stopped her from asking.

Just as she was walking back from her locker, the heavy textbook weighing down her arms, she heard a breathy moan come from one of the empty classrooms.

Her eyes narrowed, since the school should have been next to empty by then, with many wanting to escape the prison-like rooms and treatment. Honing her non-existent ninja skills, she crept quietly towards the door where the sound came from.

Opening the door slightly, she peeked in, her blue eyes wide with curiosity. They grew even wider at the sight she saw.

She suspected they were studying, or maybe that was cover. His usual lively expression was replaced by candid surprise. His hands were on her arms, making a gentle attempt to push her away. The usual ponytail he had his hair in was let loose, the tie snapped on the floor. His whole demeanor made him look uncomfortable with the situation.

She had her hands against his chest, as she skillfully weaved her fingers around the buttons of his shirt to undo them. A few buttons were undone, which made Rin blush at the sight of his somewhat toned torso. The girl sat on his lap, the smile on her face suggestive.

The girl sitting on him pouted. "Len-kun, why don't you simply take my thanks?" she questioned, leaning her face closer to his. "I'm just being appreciative of your help."

He gulped, putting in more effort to push her away. "I-I-I'm glad that y-you a-appreciate my help w-with the work b-but... uhh..." his voice drifted off when her lips brush his cheek.

"Please Len-kun," she said in a seductive voice. "Let me do just this."

He mumbled something incoherent as his eyes scanned the room, desperate to get out of the situation. He froze when he saw familiar sapphire orbs peeping at the doorway. His eyes widened and his grip on SeeU to let him go grew stronger, and after a few moments, she toppled off of him.

He looked at the door again, to see that his favorite blue eyes had vanished from sight.

Rin was already running down the hallway, clutching her textbook to her chest so she didn't have a reason to go back to the room. She fought the urge to scream out her frustrations. The picture of them in such an intimate position couldn't get out of her head.

Even though he was fighting it, she still felt angry at him. She felt angry at herself for not stopping them. She felt angry that she had let herself get caught. She knew that he had seen her, since their eyes had met. In that one second, she realized what kind of relationship they were in, and what she honestly felt about him.

She held an irrevocable, unrequited love for her best friend.

And that was probably how it would stay for the rest of their miserable lives.

**..O..**

Lily knew something was up. Miku had gossiped about it to her, since she had missed both occurrences about Rin and Len the day before. Why was it that all amazingly interesting things happened the day when a person was sick?

Fighting off another sneeze, she glanced sideward at Rin, who was watching the video the teacher had put on with fake interest. Lily noted that Rin's eyes were rimmed with a red-tinge – signs of crying. She knew that Rin would fully throttle her if she questioned _anything_.

But she was _extremely _concerned about what Rin was crying about. With the information Miku had gathered, she suspected that it had something to do with a banana-loving shota, yet she could never be fully sure.

Rin never cried about relationships.

She never cried; period.

When the bell rung, Rin was the first out the door, leaving Lily no time to press her about it.

Lily groaned, knowing the she had a different class, _without _Rin. Questioning her about it would equate to journeying across hell and back. But, she needed to know _something _to help her get better.

The things that friends do...

**..O..**

Len groaned, shielding his eyes from the sun as he finished another lap. P.E. seemed more brutal than usual, which didn't help his already sour mood. His eyes flickered towards the school building, his mind wondering about Rin.

He felt so guilty. Even though they weren't in a romantic relationship (which made his mood even more sour), he felt that he betrayed her. When their eyes met, he saw the disbelief flash. Once he had gotten out of the classroom to chase after her, he could see that she was already at the gate from a nearby window.

He was brought out of him musing by a snicker. He looked up to see his glasses-wearing elder, holding out a towel in his hand. "Trouble in shota's paradise?"

Len growled and took the offered towel roughly. He wiped the sweat of his brow before letting the towel hang loose from his shoulders. "Shut up Kiyoteru-senpai. I'm not in the mood for any teasing right now. Actually, I'm pretty pissed off, so you might wanna back away before I accidentally crack your glasses."

Something flashed in Kiyoteru's eyes. "Did you just threaten to break my glasses?" he asked, a hard edge evident in his tone.

Len huffed and began walking away. Kiyoteru raised a brow at the action. "What happened? Is Rin-chan pissed at you or something?"

The blonde boy froze in his step. Kiyoteru was mildly surprised at it. Len parted his mouth, ready to say something snide back, but no words came out. An image of a disappointed, distrusting Rin crossed his mind.

The sheer picture made his anger dissipate, the feeling replaced by an overwhelming self-pity.

He shook his head, before walking off to change into his uniform. Kiyoteru watched him, before scanning the field for another one of his classmates who was milling around in their free period. Once he saw the idiot, flirting around with another one of his classmates, he headed towards the direction.

Sensing someone coming to him, Kaito turned away from the pretty blonde girl to see Kiyoteru. His eyebrows shot up at the grim expression that his friend had. Once he was close enough, Kaito spoke. "What's wrong? You were just talking to Len-kun earlier, right?"

"You better go call out the rest of them. There's something wrong with Rin and Len."

**..O..**

Kiyoteru wanted to tell all of them that he knew how to help his friends. Though they may not have been exceptionally close, he still cared for those little Kagamines to some extent, and seeing them feuding was simply _not right_.

They were all sitting at a large table in their local mall. School had ended less than an hour before, and they rushed immediately once they heard Kaito and Kiyoteru's message. Their small table was silent, their food barely touched, as they thought endlessly about their friends.

Lily was the first to make a stand, slamming her hands on the table. "Something _must _have happened between those two. And since all seemed fine and dandy, before yesterday, it's safe to say something happened when we weren't there."

"Maybe Len-kun finally managed to get some balls and kissed Rin-chan, but then he got rejected," Gumi added, chewing at one of the carrots on her salad.

Piko shook his head. "If that's the case, then why had Rin-chan been crying?"

Miku took a sip from her soda before speaking. "Maybe Rin-chan was afraid that their relationship had gone bad because one of them confessed. With a confession, their relationship wouldn't be strictly platonic anymore, right?"

There were murmurs from the table, each of them voicing out their opinions on the matter. Kiyoteru sighed, rubbing his temples to ease his headache. This went on for a few minutes, the suggestions on what could have happened, yet each were left open in the end to one's imagination.

A cough resounded from somewhere nearby, making Miku pause in the middle of her scenario. All eyes turned towards the direction it originated, and were pleasantly surprised to see Luka and Gakupo, who were restraining...

"Let me go! I tell you! This is unfair! I demand an explanation from why I am here!" SeeU cried out, trying to break away from her hold. She paused when she saw the occupants at the table, her eyes immediately going wide and fearful.

"I think that _this _girl," Luka pushed SeeU forward, never letting her grip go. "Has something to do with our friends' problems. SeeU-san, could you please _enlighten_ us on what may have occurred yesterday?"

SeeU bit back a growl and turned away from their penetrating glares. "I have nothing to speak with you all. Now _release me_ before I tell you all to the teachers and police, with accusations of harassment and abuse."

Lily stood from her seat and walked over, leaning forward to be face-to-face with the girl. SeeU only smirked, while Lily scowled. Lily clenched her hand, to stop her from slapping the smirk clean off her face.

"You _dare _lie to _our _faces and say that you have _nothing _to say?" Lily asked, her tone laced with underlying hostility. "Right now, _two _of my friends, who clearly have feelings for each other, are in mental and emotional turmoil _because _of something that you may have done. Now, you will _tell _us what you know or else I will _personally _punch your ugly little mug."

The others at the table stood up and surrounded Lily, all of them glaring at SeeU. Some of them were scowling, while others were simply cracking their knuckles. SeeU glanced back to see Gakupo with a stoic face while Luka simply tightened her hold, just enough to make it hurt but not be too painful.

"A lot of loyalty you have going on here," SeeU mocked, as Lily raised her hand up. "But, since you all seem _so _intent in using violence to get the information out of me, I'll tell you what happened, though you all have to promise _not _to hurt my face afterwards."

Lily glanced at Kiyoteru, their unofficial leader, who nodded, affirming the decision for all of them. Lily turned back to SeeU and grinned dangerously. "Fine then. We _promise_."

**..O..**

Len cried out, punching his pillow to let his pent up frustrations out. He had seen Rin during the day, and was not happy with the sight. He could see the lack of life in her, and he noted her red-rimmed eyes. He felt a pang of guilt at that moment, knowing all too well that he was the reason.

He betrayed her; that was the simplicity of it.

He betrayed the only girl that he held some type of love for, and he probably had next-to-no-chances of being with her. They'd just be friends; nothing more, nothing less.

His reverie was broken when the sounds of his ringtone came to his ears. He stopped beating the life out of the cushion and picked up his phone from his side table. He pressed a button and put the little machine to his ear.

"Yo."

"We know what happened between you and SeeU-san," Kiyoteru quickly said. Len's eyes widened.

"H-How?" he asked, his tone shocked.

"We... _convinced _her," was all he replied. "You don't need to say anymore. We know that you're helplessly in love with that best friend of yours and that you want to be with her. We want to help you, and we think we know how."

"W-W-WHAT?" was all Len could muster. He heard some shuffling from the other side of the line and heard a familiar voice come.

"Len-kun," Miku began, her tone jubilant. "I am _so _glad that you realized that you and Rin-chan are meant to be, and I think I know how you can make her forgive you. Rin's sorta been keeping a secret from you."

Len's interest peaked, as he pressed the phone even closer to his ear. He could tell that Miku was smiling on the other line.

"Well, our little Rin-chan is..."

**..O..**

Rin hugged the pillow tightly to her chest. Her sobbing had stopped a while before, so she had simply lain there, thinking about how _pathetic _she was. She never cried about _ridiculous _things, _especially _about her best friend.

But she felt so undeniably _betrayed_. She knew that she was overreacting, but she couldn't help it.

She knew that all her friends had noticed her odd behavior, each of them trying to cheer her up throughout the day, yet their attempts turned to failure. She sighed, knowing that they were trying their best, but nothing could make her happy.

From somewhere outside, she heard the strums from a guitar. Believing that it was just her neighbor practicing for a concert never-to-happen.

That is, until she heard the faint singing.

_I hate where I'm at  
>Acting crazy like that<br>I know that I've been wrong  
>It's something I've been working on<em>

She recognized the voice; the single voice that she hadn't wanted to hear for a _long _time. She knew that he had the ability to sing, but hearing him so _close_; it sent shiver down her spine. She moved towards the window and opened it. The melodious sounds echoed into her room.

_And I don't know what to do  
>It's changing me, it's killing you<br>I'd tear out my insides if I could  
>But I don't know if it'd be good<em>

She poked her head out the window and looked below her. Strumming on an acoustic guitar was the one she held feelings for, looking at her intently. Their friends surrounded him, all of them smiling up at her. She fought the urge to gape.

The tune from the guitar immediately changed, and her eyes went wide as recognition passed her mind.

_I want you to want me  
>I need you to need me<br>I'd love you to love me  
>I'm beggin' you to beg me<em>

Her face softened at his expectant expression. Their friends were all snickering, trying to hold back their grins. Len himself was nervous out of his wits, unsure whether Miku's little plan might actually work. Yet, seeing Rin's face seem happy made it worth it.

_I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt  
>I'll get home early from school if you say that you love me<em>

Rin giggled and leaned forward on the window pane, excited to listen to more. Len laughed and looked around, just as his friends pitched in to begin singing.

_Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
>Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't see you cryin'?<br>Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'  
>Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?<em>

Rin waved her hand around, a disbelieving grin spread on her face. "Guys! You can stop now!" They obliged and looked at Rin, who sighed before speaking once more. "You're all crazy, you know that? Especially you shota."

He scowled, even though he knew she was simply joking around. "Speak for yourself _tsundere_."

She reddened and huffed, turning her gaze away from the group. She crossed her arms, as they all began laughing at the pair's actions. Len watched her in surprise. "I'm still angry at you, remember. I-I saw what happened between you and-"

"You know I was trying to push her away! Why are you still-"

"Oh please! You know that you enjoyed it! You're a teenaged guy. I thought _all _normal guys would like th-"

"Would both of you just SHUT UP and CONFESS already?" Miku shouted, her hands tightened in fists as she comically waved them around. Kaito stood behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. Len flinched and Rin finally gaped.

"W-Wh-What?" Rin weakly stuttered. They all smirked at her, even Len.

"Rin-chan! Stop being so _oblivious_! The guy that you like _just serenaded _you for forgiveness! Give up your stupid pride and just scream to the world that you love him!" Lily cried, pumping her fist up to cheer for the couple. Their friends all chorused their agreements.

"SHUT UP! We can discuss this tomorrow!" she retorted, already beginning to shut her windows. "Everyone, Len-kun; goodnight."

And with a final huff, Rin slammed her window closed and dragged the curtains shut. She then stumbled and collapsed onto her bed, mind racing. She finally knew his feelings, and she couldn't have been more overjoyed.

Realizing her stupidity, she began laughing at her actions throughout the day.

**..O..**

Len stared up confusedly at the closed window, before glancing around at his friends, who all shrugged. Miku came up to him and slung an arm around his shoulders and pulled him down, stifling her giggles. "Len-kun; she's just jealous that you did something amazing for her while she did nothing for you. Don't worry about it!"

With that, she skipped off to Kaito, leaving Len in a daze. Taking a moment to consider it, he shook his head and chuckled.

"I guess instead of love, it's jealousy in the air."


End file.
